User blog:Gumball2/I'm Resigning
I'm Gumball2. Over the last few months, the wiki has grown to a considerable size. And a entirely new generation of fanwriters have come along with many new ideas and concepts. So, I'm here to say that I am officially leaving Gumbapedia Fanon Wiki. Now for the real reason why I'm leaving. I know what I'm about to say makes me appear that I've been living under a rock, however I must say. I recently discovered the international fanfiction community known as FanFiction.Net. Yes, I've honestly just discovered it. I have officially created an account on there which makes my role here, no longer needed. I'm still writing fanfiction, just not here. Also, it'll give me a chance to write fanfiction for other shows I watch all in one place. If you want to check me out, then here's a link to my profile: www.fanfiction.net/u/4098663/Gumball2 Just by looking at the link, you will note that my name is still "Gumball2", so I'll be easy to find. Also on the profile, it has a list of fanfics I wrote. So now, you can read my fanfics. So, check that out. And if you want, even you can create your own account there. In my departure, I leave all of my unfinished fanfics up for adoption. I'm leaving them to be finished by the rest of the community. I would especially appreciate that someone ''or ''some group to adopt the following fanfics: *Survivor Gumball Island *The Gumball Apprentice *The Field Trip Adaption It is a first come-first serve basis, so if you really want to finish either of these, then act quickly. Also, for any fanfic ideas that are on my profile, those are also up for adoption. So you can take those as well. Also in my absence, I would appreciate if someone also adopted Survivor Gumball Island 2. It's the same first come-first serve basis, however it is advised that you don't start it until the first season is over. Groups of two or more for all fanfics up for adoption are fine. Finally in my absence, I would appreciate that the Gumball Awards continue to thrive and prosper. They were meant to last for an eternity, even without me here. So I wish that they continue to honor the best in Gumball fanfiction twice a year. Overall, I thank the entire community for coming. There's several users that I would like to acknowledge. GumballFan23, or should I say GumballFan2, you started it all. You were among one of the first people I've known here. It's here that I started working on fanfiction. I'm not sure I would be where I am today if it wasn't for you creating this wiki. You may not have been here for all of it, but you were always just lurking around. Darwin 3288765, or just Darwin, you have always proved worthy when GumballFan23 was absent as second in command (or third when he is here). You dazzled me with your Journalistic Reviews and overall superb fanfics. MissingNo., you have been amazing overall. You were the fairest of all leaders on this wiki. And you're fanfics were dazzling. And even though, you're probably also no longer with us, I still praise you. Doctor.wii , last but not least. You brought this wiki to new heights. With the development of fanart and timeless OC's such as Fireball Watterson, Aguilera Garven, and too many others. The wiki has improved on your part. I remember writing my first fanfic on here. August 24, 2011 was when I started publishing The Field Trip. It was a warm, summer afternoon as I wrote on my laptop beside my bedroom window. I was no more than a simple, anonymous "wikia contributor".I recalled my experiences from a vacation I went on the month before. Back then, the wiki had no more than 12 pages on it. The home page was a simple beige with green text. And all fanfics were written in the old fashioned novel setup. But as the months rolled by, I noticed improvements. Everything from the background to the logo. Novel setup was being replaced by transcript. The simple morage of images turned into a gallery of both canon and fanon. Even I took a bite into the cake of discovery. The Gumball Awards was my creation which I hope will span years into the future as generations gaze and praise to honor the best of Gumball fanfiction. And in November, I garnered my name as Gumball2. So that's my story. For those who joined in at the end, you might've liked me in a sense. For those who stuck around for the whole thing, it has been a priviledge to share with you all my ideas. For all of Gumbapedia Fanon Wiki, I say good bye. Category:Blog posts